Present foundations, like driving piles, cast-in-place piles, tree root-like piles, explosion piles and caissons, have disadvantages such as weak load-supporting capability, low stability, waste of material, labor, investment and energy, etc. Especially in the case of complicated soft ground, the foundation tends to settle wholly or unevenly due to the low load capacity of the piles. That brings technical difficulty to both design and construction.